Insaciables
by Hitaro245
Summary: NARUHINA UA. Dos almas, separadas pero iguales, encontradose en un momento de calor, placer, lujuria, exitación y amor. Los demas solo seran juguetes para ellos en su juego de placer, revolcandose entre las sabanas, calmando el fuego que los quema, 18. 4
1. Prologo y Capitulo 1

**Mina-san, ohayo, les saluda de nuevo, Hyuga Hitaro o Hitaro245, bueno, estoy aquí para traerles un nuevo trabajo mío, no estaba seguro de publicarla aquí, debido a que es un fic muy "candente" y no sabía si lo iban a aceptar.**

**Este es un fic para mayores de 18 años, o sea, es un fic Hentai, con alto contenido erotico-sexual. **

**Leerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Aclaraciones**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"pensamientos"-**

**Acciones**

**[N/a: nota de autor]**

**[Traducciones o aclaraciones]**

**Disclaimers: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto © 1999-2009 **

**Insaciables © Hitaro245**

**Para más info., vean mi perfil**

**Comencemos**

* * *

**Insaciables**

**Prologo**

Que sucedería si tu vida, a pesar de estar rodeada de lujos y comodidades tal como una gran princesa o un gran conde, a pesar de todos esos lujos, sintieras que algo te faltara, un inmenso vacío que no puede ser llenado con ningún objeto material, pero un día, cuando el destino decidió cruzar sus caminos en una noche en el que ambos se dejaron llevar más que por la razón, por el instinto, por la pasión y por la lujuria, y que a partir de esa noche, en la que ambos desconocidos unieron sus cuerpos en una noche de pasión descontrolada y desenfrenada, en donde el instinto animal del apareamiento del ser humano que fue reprimido por millones de años, volvió a surgir en una noche, la noche que ambos cambiaron su forma de percibir al mundo y a las personas que habitan este, percibirlos mas que a personas, como un objeto para satisfacer su insaciable instinto y apagar ese fuego, ese incendio que quedo encendido desde esa noche, saciar su sed de lujuria, placer y perversidad, pues es así como ocurrió con dos personas, ambos herederos de dos poderosas familias, dos almas destinadas desde su nacimiento a encontrarse en algún punto de sus vida, viviendo bajo en mismo seno de su nación, pero separados por una gran distancia, ambas almas totalmente diferentes pero compatibles, ambas "almas gemelas", cuyas diferencias solo se notan en el exterior sin embargo en lo más profundo de sus corazones son tan idénticos como si hubiesen sido esculpidos por el mismo artista, ella, la más hermosa perla que jamás haya existido, pura, delicada, frágil, nacida en el mar más dulce de la tierra. Él, un elegante zafiro, imponente, fuerte, duro, brillante, llamativo, poderoso, nacido fuerte desde las más bajar profundidades de la tierra.  
Sus vidas darán un gran giro, ambos marcaran con el fuego de la pasión en sus pieles, ambos respiraran el aliento del otro con el beso de la lujuria, ambos cantaran la melodía del amor acompañada con el gemido del placer, esa noche ambas almas se unirán en cuerpo y luego en alma, Él beberá con gusto y pasión el delicioso néctar, el afrodisiaco elixir que ella le brindara, Ella saboreara el postre de besos que él le dará, y así ambos ya no serán dos, y a pesar de que luego se separaran, aun así, ambos ya no serán dos, serán una solo, un individuo.

**Capitulo 1**

Ciudad de Tokio, Lunes 18 de Agosto del 2007, 6:30 a.m.

Era una mañana como cualquiera en la cuidad de Tokio, todos salían para cumplir con sus respectivas labores, trabajadores iban a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, los ejecutivos, a sus respectivas empresas, los estudiantes a sus respectivos colegios y universidades, mientras el sol terminaba de salir e iluminar a esta imponente ciudad, mientras que en una imponente mansión, en una de las zonas residenciales más exclusivas de Tokio, en una habitación, la luz del astro rey comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana de esta, mientras que las cortinas ondeaban suaves al compas del viento, los rayos alcanzaron a una gran cama, cubierta con una sábana blanca tan blanca como las alas de un ángel, y tan suave como la seda más refinada, esta sabana tenia envuelto a un bulto que comenzaba a moverse al sentir la calidez que brindaban los destellos del Dios del Fuego, poco a poco, la sabana caía por un costado de la cama, y era remplazada por lo que podría describirse, como el ser más hermoso jamás visto en la tierra, una mujer de unos 16 años, esculpida por las mismas manos de Dios siguiendo las instrucciones de Afrodita, sus cabellos, largos hasta la cintura, suaves como hebras de seda, de un color negro-azulino, con destellos azul-violeta, su piel era de un tono claro, tan suave como la porcelana, sin ir a lo blanco ni pálido, el contorno de su rostro refinado e inocente, un hermoso e inocente rubor cubría ambas mejillas, sus labios, suaves, rosáceos, y sus ojos, como dos perlas hermosas y preciosas que en su mirada destellaban pureza e inocencia. Una vez totalmente espabilada de su sueño, esta decide levantarse de la cama, una vez pone sus dos pies en el suelo y totalmente incorporada, solo puede quedar una palabra para describir tan increíble imagen, "Ángel", su cuerpo era uno de los más hermosos, piernas largas y perfectamente torneadas, glúteos firmes y caderas firmes, bien proporcionadas, una estrecha y diminuta cintura, unos hermosos pechos, grandes firmes, bien formados, aunque un poco exagerados para su edad, sus pezones eran inocentemente tapados por un top de seda color celeste pastel, un poco transparente, pero tapando lo suficiente, mientras que su inocente feminidad, era tapada por un short de medio muslo también color celeste pastel, si es que tuviese alas, seria fácilmente confundida con un ángel. En nombre de este ángel: Hyuga Hinata  
Dirigió su vista hacia su reloj digital de pulsera, lo tomo con sus suaves manos, y se fijo en la hora, y decido tomar un relajante baño para espabilarse totalmente, con sus manos agarra los bordes del top y se deshace lentamente de este dejando a la vista unos hermosos a la vista y deliciosos al gusto pezones rosáceos, y repite la acción con el short, lentamente se deshace de este, dejando a la vista una braga de color blanco como su pureza tapando su virgen intimidad, caminando con pasos sutiles con dirección al baño, por el camino se deshace de esta ultima prenda, dejando a la vista una intimidad limpia, sin vellos púbicos, suave y tentadora para cualquier hombre [n/a: fans de Hinata, ya podemos babear], abriendo suavemente la puerta, abre el agua caliente y el agua fría regulando la temperatura para que sea agradable al momento de la ducha, una vez logrando la temperatura deseada, se mete bajo el chorro de agua y deja que el agua recorra libremente por toda su humanidad, son una sonrisa relajada y con un tono carmín en las mejillas, comienza a pasarse el jabón liquido, con esencia a lavando por todo el cuerpo, desde su rostro, pasando por su cuello, esos hermosos brazos, esas delicadas manos, luego por esos tentadores pechos, ese vientre plano, su virgen intimidad, sus bien formados glúteos, con un cepillo esponja tallaba suavemente su espalda, luego siguió sus bien torneadas piernas y sus delicados pies [n/a: podemos seguir babeando].  
Una vez terminada su labor con su cuerpo, empezó a prestarle atención a su sedoso cabello, tomando en sus manos un poco de shampoo y acondicionados esencia lavanda, lo lavaba suavemente, impregnándolo con la suave esencia a los campos de lavanda.  
Una vez terminado su baño, cubrió su hermosa humanidad con una toalla que cubría desde la mitad de sus pechos hasta sus glúteos, y con otra cubría sus mojados cabellos, y se disponía a vestirse con el uniforme del instituto al que asistía, el cual consiste en una camisa mangas cortas blanca con el símbolo de Konoha en el brazo derecho, una falda color azul con líneas cuadros color verde que terminaba cuatro dedos antes de la rodilla, una chaqueta mangas largas color azul con líneas en el cuello color verde y el símbolo de Konoha en color verde, medias blancas que llegaban hasta tres dedos antes de la rodilla y mocasines color negro, a ella le encantaba ese uniforme y muchas de sus amigas decían que se veía divina con ese uniforme, que parecía una muñequita, se sonrojo al recordar esos comentarios, mientras que los hombres, especialmente los pervertidos de tercer año opinaban que se veía increíblemente "apetitosa", su sonrojo fue mayor al recordar los comentarios y piropos por parte de los hombres del instituto tales como: "Que curvas tan peligrosas y yo sin frenos", o "Quiero ser el abejorro que deje la miel en tu dulce panal", o "Quisiera ser tú bebé para poder beber siempre la leche de tu seno", nunca respondía a esos "cumplidos" debido a su carácter tímido, otros le decían directamente lo que querían de ella, sutil o brutamente por ejemplo: "Mujer Hyuga, algún día esa hermosa humanidad me pertenecerá, y cuando recorra tu cuerpo solo gemirás mi nombre y de nadie más", o "Oye niña, prepara tu lindo culito, porque un día te lo voy a reventar tan duro que ni podrás caminar en un mes, te voy a dejar secas las tetas y te hare chupar mi verga y no querrás ninguna otra más", se sonrojo se sobremanera al recordar esos comentarios, pero para su suerte, estaba su hermano Neji, que lo ayudaba en esos casos y se encargaba de esos pervertidos, Neji era muy protector en esos caso, y por eso ella lo quería tanto.

TOC TOC

-Hinata, ¿ya estás lista?- Pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya... Ya estoy lista... Neji-onisan, ya salgo en un momento- Respondió está con una dulce voz comparada al canto de los ángeles.

-Oto-sama y yo te esperamos en el comedor para desayunar- Respondió él.

-H... Hai- Respondió ella.

Dos minutos después ya se encontraba bajando al comedor para encontrarse con su hermano Neji y su padre, Hiashi.

-O... Ohayo Oto-sama- Saludo tímidamente Hinata.

-Ohayo Hime [princesa]- Respondió Hiashi al saludo.

-¿Y... Y Hanabi-chan?- Pregunto ella sentándose a desayunar.

-Esta dormida, hoy no tiene clases- Respondió Hiashi tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Ya veo- Respondió ella comiendo una tostada.

20 minutos después, Hiashi ya estaba llevando a Hinata y Neji al colegio, una vez que llegaron, Neji se despidió de su padre con un "nos vemos", y Hinata se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un "Hasta luego Oto-sama".

En el pórtico, Hinata estaba nerviosa ya que este día comienza su primer día en el 1er. Año de la secundaria. Siente la mano de su hermano en su hombro y le dirige una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Descuida, lo harás bien- Le dice Neji dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Hai- Responde ella.

-Vamos- Dice él comenzando a caminar hacia el Instituto siendo seguido por Hinata.

Y a partir de hoy, empieza una nueva etapa en la vida de Hyuga Hinata.

Espero que les haya gustado el prologo y el primer capítulo, ahora esta relajado, pero a partir del 2do cap, se viene la "acción" jejeje.

Nos vemos en el 2do cap.

Mattane.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Mina-san, ohayo, veo que esté fic también tuvo una gran aceptación aquí, me alegra que les haya gustado el Prologo y el 1er Capitulo, aunque hayan sido algo cortos.**

**Ahora, les traigo ante ustedes el 2do Capitulo, este es más largo, y no solo eso, sino que también, la "acción" comienza en este capítulo, así que los/las pervertidos/as que quieran leer algo "entretenido", son bienvenidos/as.**

**Los menores de 18 años no están permitidos, leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Aclaraciones**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"pensamientos"-**

**Acciones**

**[N/a: nota de autor]**

**[Traducciones o aclaraciones]**

**Disclaimers: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto © 1999-2009 **

**Insaciables © Hitaro245**

**Para más info., vean mi perfil**

**Lest Go!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Ciudad de Tokio, Domingo 17 de agosto de 2007, 11:37 p.m.

En una zona de apartamentos, apartamentos lujosos, se distingue un edificio de apartamentos llamativo, el complejo de apartamentos "Namikaze-Uzumaki", un imponente edificio de unos 27 pisos de alto, tomata toda una cuadra, era realmente imponente, el diseño era en una doble "S" una junta a la otra, y el diseño exterior no era todo, los apartamentos en el interior mostraban mas de lo que mostraba la fachada exterior, y demostraba que solo personas de buen estatus económico podría comprar o alquilar alguno de esos apartamentos, pero, ¿quien o quienes eran las mentes maestras para tal obra de arte e ingeniera arquitectónica moderna? Pues nada mas y nada menos que la pareja de empresarios mas jóvenes, exitosos, felizmente casados y padres: Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, dueños de la cadena de hoteles y complejos departamentales "Namikaze-Uzumaki", Namikaze Minato, un hombre de unos 36 años, alto, rubio, piel algo tostada para un hombre japonés, de buen porte físico, inteligente y fuerte, atlético y de una excelente condición física, con un gran sentido del humor y amabilidad, y por supuesto, esposo de Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina, una mujer de 34 años, una mujer excesivamente hermosa, ex-modelo, de cabellera roja un poco oscura, unos ojos color azul noche, piel clara y suave como la porcelana, una melodiosa voz, un cuerpo excepcional, bien trabajado, a pesar de a ver dejado el mundo del modelaje hace 7 años, con un prominente busto, una delgada cintura, una hermosa "retaguardia" y unas perfectamente torneadas piernas, es una mujer increíblemente amable y con un excelente humor, esposa amorosa y madre, y muy cumplidora en la intimidad con Minato, pero ya me estoy desviando de la historia original.

Todas los lujosos departamentos desde el 1er. Piso hasta el 24 estaban ocupados, los nros. 25 y 26 aun no tenían dueño, mientras que el 27, el más lujoso de todos, habitado por los hijos de la exitosa pareja, estaba siendo usado de una manera particular.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones, del segundo piso del mega apartamento nro. 53 [todos los demás pisos tienen dos grandes apartamentos, excepto el piso 27 que tiene un mega apartamento], se encontraban tres personas, la habitación era apenas iluminada por dos lámparas de lava, dos hombres y una mujer, uno de ellos un hombre alto, fornido, de piel bronceada, cabello naranja, con ojos café, y piercings en el rostro, de unos 19 años, el otro era un hombre rubio de cabello largo, lo tenia suelto y caía por su espalda hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, piel también bronceada, pero un poco mas clara que el pelinaranja, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético de unos 18 años, la mujer era una hermosa obra de Dios, de cabellos azules, ojos hermosos color ámbar, piel clara y suave como la mas fina seda, un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, un prominente busto, una envidiable cintura, un delicioso trasero y unas bien torneadas piernas de unos 16 años.

Los hombres estaban solo vestidos ambos con solo sus camisas, el rubio con una camisa blanca y el pelinaranja con una camisa negra, ambos parados a los lados de la mujer, esta solo estaba con una braguita roja con los pechos al aire, arrodillada en medio de los hombres.

-Ahhh, eso... Así, sigue así, Konan- Exclamaba extasiado el rubio.

-Mmmm, puaf, ¿te gusta como lo hago Deidara?, mmm,- Exclamaba la peliazul chupando de nuevo el miembro del rubio.

-Ohhh, si, así, sigue así, ahhh, eres increíble Konan- Respondía el pelirrubio.

-Oye, Konan, mi berga también quiete tu boca- Decía el pelinaranja siendo masturbado por Konan.

-Mmmm, puaf, tranquilo Yahiko, que ya es tu turno, mamá- Termino diciendo llevándose el miembro del pelinaranja a la boca mientras masturbaba a Deidara.

-Ahhh, eso, así, ohh, eres la mejor Konan, eso, chúpala mas rápido- Exclamaba Yahiko totalmente extasiado.

Konan cumpliendo el pedido de su amante, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, nublada por el placer de estar con esos dos hombres.

-Ahhh, eso, siii, mas, mas, ohhh- Exclamaba el rubio totalmente perdido en el placer.

Luego la peliazul deja el miembro de Yahiko y vuelve a trabajar por el de Deidara.

-Eso muñeca, aquí tienes a tú papi, eso, ahh, siii, mas- Exclamaba Deidara.

Durante 5 minutos la peliazul estuvo succionando ambos miembros, intercaladamente, ambos hombres sentían que estallarían de placer.

-Ko...Konan, creo que ahhh, estoy por... Ahhh, correrme- Exclamo el rubio

-Yo... Yo también ahhh estoy por ahhh correrme- Añadía el pelinaranja.

-mmm, puaf, aguanta un poco mas Deidara, mmm- Dijo lamiendo el glande de Deidara- Tú también Yahiko, mmm- También lamiendo el glande de este-Demuéstrenme que son verdaderos hombres- Termino rozando ambos miembros con sus pezones.

-De... De acuerdo- Respondieron ambos hombres.

-Bueno, creo que ustedes desfrutaron bastante, ahora, es mi turno- Dijo parándose y dejando de lado ambos miembros.

-Tiene razón- Respondieron ambos.

Konan se dirige a la cama moviendo las caderas de una forma sensual, y se sienta en esta cruzando las piernas de forma súper sensual, ambos hombres se acercan y comienzan a besarla apasionadamente, luego, lentamente, van recorriendo todo el cuello de la mujer mientras masajean ambos senos, bajando lenta y tortuosamente hasta estos, y como si estuvieran sincronizados, ambos atrapan cada uno un pezón con sus bocas y comienzan a lamerlo lentamente, primero alrededor de este y luego en la punta, luego lo muerden suavemente y terminan metiéndolo totalmente en la boca, succionando, como si ese fuese su único alimento en el mundo, logrando sacar suspiros de placer de la mujer.

-Ahh, mmm, eso si, sigan, Yahiko, Deidara, mmm, ahh- Exclamaba excitada Konan.

Lentamente, Deidara bajaba una mano por el vientre de Konan, llegando hasta el limite de la braguita roja, acariciando la intimidad de esta sobre la tela, aumentando los suspiros de Konan, luego, mete su mano por bajo la tela y comienza a estimular el clítoris de esta con un dedo, luego introduce el mismo dedo en la vagina de Konan haciendo que esta soltara un leve gemido de placer, luego introduce otro, dos, y luego otro, tres, aumentando los gemidos de la peliazul.

-Ahh, ahh, eso, sigue así Dei-kun, mas fuerte, ahh, mas, mas, ahh, mas fuerte, tu también Yahiko, ahh, déjenme secas las tetas, ahh- Exclamaba extasiada Konan.

Luego Deidara en un hábil movimiento, retira esa ultima prenda, y el tanto como Yahiko se deshacen de sus respectivas camisas, luego Deidara, con suaves besos, baja lentamente, primero el vientre, luego la naciente de la intimidad, y por ultimo llegando a esta, dejando un camino de besos y saliva, comienza a besar la naciente, esquivando los escasos bellos púbicos de la mujer, bajando lentamente hasta la intimidad, luego comenzó a estimularla, primero el clítoris, con suaves y deliciosas lamidas, luego succionándolo suavemente, mientras introducía el dedo anular en la vagina y la estimulaba, aparto el dedo de ese sitio para dar paso a su lengua, primero lamiendo y besando los labios exteriores, luego ataco a los interiores, luego introdujo totalmente su lengua en el interior de la vagina, saboreando cada centímetro de esa húmeda pero deliciosa zona de la mujer, torturándola con un gran placer.

-Ahhh, eso, sigue Dei-kun, mas, quiero mas, mas fuerte, ahhh, chúpame el clítoris, chúpame el coño, ahhh, mas, mete mas tu lengua en mi coño, ahhh, ahhh- Exclamaba llena de placer empujando mas la cabeza del rubio con sus manos hacia su intimidad -Tú también Yahi-kun, ahh, chupame mas ahhh fuerte las tetas, ahhh, ahhh-

-Mmaahh, creo que es tu turno, Yahiko- Dijo Deidara dejando de estimular la intimidad de Konan.

-Tienes razón- Respondió esté.

Luego, sin mas tiempo que perder, el pelinaranja descendió y dirigió toda su atención a la intimidad de la peliazul, sin perder tiempo, introduce de golpe dos dedos mientras comenzaba a lamer salvajemente el clítoris de está.

-Ahhh, siii, eso Yahi-kun, mas, ahh, mas duro, mete mas tu lengua, ahh, lame mas fuerte el coño, así, así, ahh, ahhh,- Exclamaba extasiada la peliazul.

-Tienes unas tetas deliciosas, Konan- Decía Deidara mientras succionaba uno de los pezones.

-Tu coño es tan dulce y delicioso- Exclamaba Yahiko mientras saboreaba la intimidad de la mujer.

-Ahhh, ya, ahh, ya estoy por ahh correrme, ahh- Exclamaba en éxtasis Konan.

En eso Deidara deja los pechos de Konan -Yahiko, detente-

Yahiko detiene su acción.

-¿Por... Por que te detienes Dei-kun y tú Yahi-kun?- Pregunto la mujer.

-Tengo una idea- Respondió el rubio -Párate y abre tu coño- ordeno a la peliazul, está sin dudar hizo lo ordenado, el rubio se agachaba y posicionaba su rostro frente al trasero de la mujer -Puedes seguir Yahiko- este inmediatamente volvió a atacar la intimidad de la mujer mientras que el pelirrubio separaba los glúteos de está y pasaba su lengua por el culo de está, la mujer sufrió un golpe de éxtasis y una gran descarga que recorrió desde sus cabellos hasta los dedos de los pies.

-Ahhh, De...Dei-kun, eres ahhh eres un genio ahhh esto es increíble, ahh, que placer ahhh que perversidad ahhh los amo mis ahhh pervertidos amantes, mas, mas ahhh ya estoy por ahhh correrme, un poco mas, ahhh- Exclamaba la mujer.

Yahiko seguía lamiendo mas fuerte la intimidad de Konan, y Deidara levanto una de las piernas de la mujer, mientras Yahiko comenzó a concentrarse en el clítoris de la mujer, Deidara comenzó a concentrarse en la vagina de está, cuidando de no tocarse las lenguas y posicionarse de forma a recibir el elixir de la peliazul cuando esta llegue al primer éxtasis.

-Son ahhh son increíbles ahhh esto es ahhh impresionante ahhh que éxtasis ahhh que perversión ahhh ya ahhh ya estoy ahhh ya ahh ya ahhh me ahhh Me ahhh ME ahhh ME AHHH ME AHHH ME CORROOOOOOAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!- Soltó un grito increíble y extremadamente sensual para los hombres corriéndose en los rostros de estos y estos aun con sus bocas en la intimidad de la mujer recibían gustosos el néctar que esta derramaba.

-Si que eres deliciosa, Konan- Comentaba el pelirrubio relamiéndose los labios.

-En verdad exquisita- Añadía el pelinaranja también relamiéndose los dedos.

-Ah, ah, ah, que...que tal si ah vamos a la ah mejor parte ah- Preguntaba la mujer tratando de calmar su respiración, totalmente excitada y con brillo de lujuria en sus ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Yo también- Respondió el pelinaranja con la misma sonrisa.

Sin perder tiempo, el rubio se sienta en la cama con su miembro en posición, luego Konan toma su posición colocando su intimidad en posición para una penetración perfecta, mirando al rubio y abriendo los labios con dos dedos.

-Aquí voy- Dijo la peliazul comenzando a descender y ser penetrada por el rubio -Ahhh, si, mmm que bien, esto se siente increíble- Exclamaba subiendo y bajando con vaivenes suaves.

-Ahh, Konan, estas tan húmeda y estrechan tu coño es tan increíble, ahh- Exclama el rubio extasiado. Luego toma de la cintura a la peliazul y comienza a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas.

-Ahhh, si, que increíble, asombroso, ahh, e...espera un momento- Pidió la peliazul.

-¿Por que?- Pregunta esté.

La mujer con ambas manos separa sus glúteos, dejando a la vista la entrada de su ano.

-Ven Yahiko, tu también debes divertirte, se que tu berga ansía penetrarme, y mi culo quiere tu verga, ve, mete tu gran verga en mi culito- Pedía excitada la mujer.

Entonces, Yahiko acerco su miembro a la entrada del ano de Konan y lentamente comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella.

-Ahhh, si ahh que delicia, esto es ahhh increíble, Dei-kun, Yahi-kun, mas rápido ahhh, mas rápido, ahhh- Rogaba la mujer.

Y así hicieron los hombres, comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad de las embestida, Deidara embestía rápidamente la intimidad de la mujer y Yahiko embestía salvajemente el ano de está.

-Ahhh, si, mas ahhh mas ahhh Dei-kun reviéntame el coño ahh mas duro si ahh mas ahh Yahi-kun ahh rómpeme el culo ahhh mas duro márquenme con sus pieles ahhh vuélvanme loca de placer ahhh reviénteme ahh reviénteme ahh- Pedía salvajemente la mujer.

-Ahhh veo que ahh te gusta mucho ahh coger ahhh que te ahhh rompan el ahhh coñito- Exclamaba excitado el rubio.

-Konan ahhh te estas ahh pareciendo a ahh una puta ahhh y por eso ahh eres nuestra ahh puta ahh- Agrego el pelinaranja.

-Ahhh ahhh si yo ahhh soy mmm soy su ahhh puta ahhh su pitutahhh coganme ahhh coganme mahhhhs duro ahhh- Replicaba la mujer.

Y así estuvieron por 20 minutos.

-Ahhh Dei-kun ahh mi culito ahora ahhh quiere tu ahhh verga y Yahi-kun ahh mi coñito ahh quiere la ahhh tuya ahh- Pedía la mujer.

Luego se detuvieron un momento, Yahiko retiro su miembro del ano de Konan y está se levanto del miembro de Deidara. Luego volteo mirando esta vez hacia el pelinaranja y dándole la espalda al rubio. Con ambas manos, separo sus glúteos y fue descendiendo lentamente siendo penetrada por el rubio lanzando un gemido de placer mientras que el pelinaranja comenzaba a invadir su intimidad, un momento los vaivenes fueron lentos y suaves, pero pasando el rato fueron aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas inundando la habitación de gritos y gemidos de placer.

-Ahhhh ahhhh si son ahhh magníficos ahhh no paren ahh mas duro ahhh mas fuerte ahhh que ricas bergas ahhh los amo ahhh amo sus bergas ahhh mas ahhh mas fuerte ahhh mas duro ahhh- Gemía la mujer cegada por el placer.

-Ahh Konan que rico ahhh coñito tienes ahhh- Gemía el pelinaranja.

-Ahhh mierda ahhh que culo ahh mas delicioso ahh- Gemía el rubio.

-Ahhh son geniales ahhh mas ahhh mas duro- Pedía Konan y estos aumentaron más la velocidad de las embestidas, y así estuvieron por unos 35 minutos.

-Ahhh ya ahhh ya estoy por ahhh correrme ahhh Konan ahh ya quiero ahhh correrme- Exclamaba el Pelinaranja.

-Ahhh yo ahhh yo también ahhh estoy por ahhh correrme ahh- Agrego el rubio.

-Ahhh aguanten un ahhh poco ahhh mas ahhh yo también ahhh estoy por ahhh correrme ahhh quiero que ahhh nos corramos ahhh juntos ahhh- Respondía la mujer.

15 minutos después.

-Ahhh Konan ya ahhh ya no aguanto ahhh mas ahhh necesito correrme ahhh- Gimió mas fuerte el pelinaranja.

-Ahhhh yo ahhhh también ahhhh Konan ahhh- Gimió también el rubio.

-Ahhhh yo también voy a ahhhh correrme ahhhh corrámonos los ahhh tres ahhhh córranse dentro ahhh mío ahhh- Respondió la peliazul.

-Ya estoy...- Gimió Deidara.

-...estoy por...- Gimió Yahiko.

-...por correrme- Gimió Konan.

-Me...- Deidara

-Me...- Yahiko

-Me...- Konan

-ME CORROOOOOAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!- Un grito triple lleno de éxtasis inundo la habitación, anunciando la llegada al mas preciado orgasmo de los tres juntos, el rubio descargo su esencia dentro del ano de está mezclándose con la secreción anal de la mujer, mientras que el pelinaranja descargo la suya dentro de la intimidad de está mezclándose con los jugos vaginales de esta.

-AHHH ESO DEI-KUN LLENA CON TU LECHE MI ROTO CULITO AHHH YAHI-KUN LLENA CON TU LECHE MI ROJO COÑITO AHHHH- Gemía la peliazul.

-AHHH ESTO ES INCREIBLE AHHHH KONAN ERES UNA DIOSA AHHH- Gemían ambos hombres.

Ambos salen de su interior viendo como se escurre el semen de ambos por los orificios de la bella mujer.

-Ah ah ah Konan eres ah increíble- Dijo el rubio calmando su respiración.

-Ah ah ah es verdad ah ah ah eres una ah ah diosa sexual ah ah- Afirmo el pelinaranja de la misma forma.

-Ah ah ustedes son ah ah increíbles ah ah con ustedes ah ah coger es lo máximo ah ah- Respondió está -Pero parece que aun no descargaron todo- Dijo esta viendo ambos miembros y en efectiva estos aun estaban erectos pero con el glande rojo debido a esa ultima gran corrida y aun estaban sensibles -Yo me encargare de lo sobrante- Dijo está llevándose ambos miembro a la boca y lamiéndolos como podía mientras los masturbaba.

-Ahh Ko...Konan ahhh- Gimieron ambos debido a la sensibilidad de sus miembros.

-mmm dénmelo mmm dénmelo todo mmm- Dijo masturbándolos mas rápido y tocando los glandes con sus pezones -Vamos mmm quiero beber toda su lechita mmm y mis tetas quieren un poco mmm-

-Ahhh Ko...Konan nos ahh nos ahh NOS CORREMOOOOOSSSS AHHHHH!!!!- Gimieron ambos corriéndose en el rostro y boca de su compañera sexual, escurriéndose un poco de sus labios a los pechos de esta.

-mmm que leche mas rica tienen ambos mmm- dijo está relamiéndose bebiéndose la esencia de ambos -Creo que debemos de dormir, ya son las 1 de la madrugada, hoy tengo colegio y ustedes universidad- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- Respondió Yahiko.

-Hoy tuvimos una gran noche- Agrego Deidara.

-Y que gran y deliciosa corrida tuvimos- Agrego Konan con una gran sonrisa.

Luego los tres se acomodaron y acostaron para descansar después de una gran noche, en la Izquierda Yahiko mirando al centro, en el centro Konan mirando hacia Yahiko y detrás de Konan, Deidara mirando la espalde de está, la mujer le da un beso apasionado a cada uno, el rubio y el pelinaranja responden y agarran de la cintura a la hermosa mujer uniendo sus cuerpos y esta apoyando sus manos en el pecho del pelinaranja sintiendo las pieles de ambos hombres.

-Buenas noches amores- Dice Konan.

-Buenas noches nuestra ecchi-Hime [Princesa pervertida]- Responden ambos.

-Me encanta ese sobrenombre- Contesta quedándose dormida al igual que los dos hombres.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, si fue muy Hentai para , avísenme, así censuro un poco para esté site.

Una aclaración.

He visto que quedaron un poco confundidos con respecto al sistema educacional que coloque aquí, pues estoy utilizando el esquema que se utiliza actualmente en mi país, que es el sgte:

Nivel Inicial: Jardin de Infantes y Pre-escolar.

Primaria:

-Primer Ciclo: 1er a 3er Grados

-Segundo Ciclo: 4to a 5to Grados

-Tercer Ciclo: 7mo a 9no Grados

Secundaria o Bachillerato: 1er a 3er Cursos

Fuera de mi país, el Tercer ciclo de primaria sería el primer ciclo del bachillerato, es decir:

Secundaria o Bachillerato:

-Primer Ciclo: 1er a 3er Cursos

-Segundo Ciclo: 4to a 6to Cursos.

Espero que sus dudas se hayan aclarado.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, critica, solo déjenme un review.

Gracias a las sgtes. personas por sus reviews:

ETOPLOW-KUN

Elchabon 

Kenniana

Heero Kusanagi 

kazuma-yako

*-_shinofan_-*

Nos vemos la próxima.

Mattane.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Mina-san, ohayo, veo que el 2do. Cap. les gusto bastante, no se imaginan cuanto achicharre mi pobre cerebrito para escribir el lemon en ese capítulo, ya que era la primera vez que escribo lemon super hentai en mi vida.**

**Ahora, les traigo ante ustedes el 3er Capitulo, la "acción" continua en este capítulo, y no solo eso, Chicas prepárense, porque aquí aparece el otro personaje tan esperado, así que los/las pervertidos/as que quieran leer algo "entretenido", son bienvenidos/as, de nuevo.**

**Una advertencia para las chicas, traten de no sobre-excitarse, o tendrán un lindo "problema" con su ropa interior [Hollow: Lo que este pervertido actualmente soltero y necesitado les trata de decir es que no se mojen mucho, y tampoco se pasen todo el fic mast…mmgmgmg] Si, si creo que ya entendieron ^//^, bueno, olvide mencionarles, que ahora nos estará molestando mi "querido" Hollow Hitaru, es como el Inner de las chicas, pero de los hombres [Creo que entienden lo que quieres decir] Pero lo que pasa es muy pocos conocen a los de tu tipo [Si, claro] Bueno, dejemos a este Hentai en sus cosas, mientras, comenzamos el tercer capítulo [Chicas, cuidado de no mojar sus pantis, kukuku] ¡YA CALLATE!**

**Los menores de 18 años no están permitidos, leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Aclaraciones**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"pensamientos"-**

**Acciones**

**[N/a: nota de autor]**

**[Traducciones o aclaraciones]**

**Disclaimers: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto © 1999-2010 **

**Insaciables © Hitaro245**

**Para más info., vean mi perfil**

**Lest Go!**** _______________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 3**

Cuidad de Tokio, Lunes 18 de Agosto de 2007, 5:38 a.m.

En las afueras del Edificio Namikaze-Uzumaki vemos llegar un vehículo de color gris cromado, para ser más exactos, un deportivo, un Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 [n/a: amo ese auto], con llantas de 19" en estrella colores negro cromo con los bordes en color aluminio, con líneas race triples desde el comienzo del capo hasta el final del maletero, con alerón doble estilo Formula 1, y polarizado sombra [n/a: soy fanático del tuning].

Ingresa al estacionamiento del edificio, recorre unos segundos hasta encontrar el lugar para estacionar que buscaba.

Una vez aparcado el vehículo, se apaga el motor y las luces, la puerta del conductor [que está del lado derecho] se abre y de este desciende un hombre, un joven para ser exactos, de unos 16 años, yendo a 17, alto, de cabellos rubios desordenados, de piel bronceada con tres extrañas marcas en cada mejilla que le daban un aspecto zorruno o felino, vestía una playera color azul noche con dos líneas naranjas que iban desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la terminación de la playera en diagonal, buzos negros deportivos, calzados deportivos negros con detalles azules oscuros, y una gran chaqueta estilo capa color negra [como la cuando pelea contra pein, solo que mangas largas y totalmente negra] todo con el símbolo de NIKE [publicidad], el color de sus ojos no se veían ya que se había colocado lentes negros, una vez bloqueado las puertas del vehículo, se dirige a la puerta que une el aparcamiento y la recepción del Edificio.

Una vez dentro del edificio, comenzó a buscar con la vista al recepcionista, el cual no se encontraba en su puesto.

-Teiko-onichan no está en su puesto- Dijo para sí mismo el joven.

Pero a sus espaldas se acercaba lentamente una persona.

-¡Ohayo Naruto-nichan!- Grito efusivamente una joven a espaldas del hombre.

-¡AHHHHH! Ku...Kushieda-chan, no me asustes así, ¿acaso quieres matarme del susto?- Respondió el joven recuperándose del susto.

-Jejeje, gomen, gomen, es que hoy estoy muy animada- Respondió la joven con una sonrisa tonta.

Kushieda Minorin, una hermosa jovencita de 16 años, piel clara, ojos color rojo brillantes, cabellos rojos tirando un poco al rosa, esbelta figura, tiene una personalidad muy animada y explosiva, una persona muy amigable, y amiga de Naruto desde el 3º de primaria.

-Je, se nota, solo te despiertas muy temprano cuando estás muy animada- Agrego el rubio -¿Acaso es porqué hoy es el primer día de secundaria?

-Por supuesto, hoy comienzo mí primer año de secundaria, y un nuevo año, y una nueva etapa en mi vida, y este año será mucho mas increíble que el anterior- Respondió muy animada la pelirroja.

-¿En verdad piensas eso?- Pregunto incrédulo el rubio- Siempre dices eso todos los años.

-Claro que sí, este año será increíble, porque este año, mi estrella me brilla- Respondió más animada.

-¿Tu estrella?- Pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-Así es, mi estrella- Señalando el techo como si apuntara al cielo, a una estrella- ¡Kushibana, me brilla con graaaan intensidad, me dice "Minorin, tu brillaras intensamente este año" y me guía por un mejor camino, este año yo brillare, juaa jajajajaja! -Agrega está con un brillo en los ojos y un extraño brillo alrededor de ella.

-Kushieda, en verdad eres rara, a veces me das miedo- Dijo el rubio con una gran gota en la sien (-.-')

-¿Eh, dijiste algo Naruto-nichan? -Pregunto ingenua Kushieda.

-No, nada, no dije nada, por cierto, ¿sabes que paso con Teiko-nichan? -Pregunto el rubiales.

-Allí viene- Señalando hacia la puerta.

En eso, entra un hombre de unos 23 años, cabello castaño, piel morena, alto, vestido con una camisa blanca, chaqueta negra con el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki-Namikaze, pantalones grises y zapatos negros brillantes y bien lustrados.

-Konichiwa Teiko-nichan- Saludo el rubiales.

-Eh, Ha, Konichiwa Naruto-sama, que bueno volver a verlo- Respondió al saludo el castaño.

-Haaaa, cuantas veces te digo que no me digas Naruto-sama, uno no soy viejo y dos saben bien tanto Minorin como tú que yo no hago esa clase de distinciones sociales, para mí todos son iguales- Agrego el rubiales.

-Pero, usted es hijo de Minato-sama y Kushina-sama, por lo tanto usted y Deidara-sama son mis jefes, no puedo hablarles como si se trataran de cualquier otra persona- Alego el peli castaño.

Así es, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, 2º hijo de los dueños del Imperio Namikaze-Uzumaki, y futuro heredero de la cadena, debido a que su hermano mayor, Deidara rechazo la oferta de manejar el Imperio debido a que esté quería viajar a los E.E. U.U. A estudiar Ingeniería Aeroespacial en la Universidad de Houston, Texas.

-Ya dijiste, mis padres son tus jefes, pero yo no, yo soy tan solo otro huésped, por lo tanto, no debo de menospreciarles, ni a ti ni a Minorin-chan- Alego Naruto.

-Pero...- Iba a alegar Teiko pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Ya dije, es mejor Naruto o Naruto-san, o cualquier otra forma más familiar, menos Naruto-sama- Dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo, Naruto-kun- Respondió vencido Teiko.

-Eso está mejor- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa y sacándose los lentes dejando ver dos profundos ojos azules tan intensos como el mismo cielo -Ahora si me disculpan, voy a dormir las dos horas que me quedan, nos vemos luego-

-Claro, que descanses bien- Correspondieron Teiko y Minorin.

-Arigato- Respondió mientras subía al ascensor.

-Ne, Teiko-kun, que tal si hacemos algunas "cositas" antes de que los demás comiencen a bajar- Dijo la pelirroja-rosa con un tono sensual.

-Claro mi fresita- Contesto esté yéndose los dos juntos a los vestuarios.

Mientras tanto el rubiales ya había llegado al piso 27.

-Después de un mes, de nuevo estoy aquí- Dijo para sí mismo el Uzumaki.

Inserto su llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta, al entrar, ve los zapatos de su hermano, y otros dos pares mas, uno de ellos de mujer.

-De seguro Yahiko también está aquí, y sí el está aquí, entonces entre los dos se habrán cogido a Konan-chan, estos dos sí que la van a dejar más abierta que el coño de Anko-sensei- Dijo Naruto.

Luego él también se saca los calzados, deja su equipaje en su habitación y se dirige al baño solo con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura a darse una ducha.

Cuando llega al baño, entra en este, y cuando corre la cortina para entrar en la ducha, se encuentra con una sorpresa.

Una hermosa joven de cabellos azules, piel clara, ojos color ámbar y una figura envidiable se encontraba totalmente desnuda en su ducha, todo du cuerpo estaba totalmente mojado, y los cabellos se le pegaban al cuerpo dándole un toque aun más sensual al momento, Naruto al ver esto casi queda sin aliento.

-Ko...Konan-ch...chan- Dijo el rubiales.

-Naruto-chan, eres tú- Dijo la mujer al ver al rubio desnudo- Sí eres tú, reconocería ese cabello en cualquier lado, como te extrañamos, Naruto-chan- Respondió esta abrazando al rubio.

-Ko...Konan-chan, ¿que haces?- Pregunto muy sonrojado el rubio.

-Pues estaba por darme un baño- Respondió está- Ne, Naruto-chan, ¿No quieres darte un baño conmigo?, la tina ya está llena- Pregunto con sensualidad la mujer.

-Cl...claro- Respondió Naruto.

Y así ambos se metieron juntos a la tina, Naruto de recostándose contra la pared y Konan recostándose contra esté, cuando en un momento, la mujer sintió algo rosando sus glúteos, ella sonrió contenta sabiendo que era el miembro erecto del hombre, entonces ella se mueve un poco más hacia atrás apegándose mas al joven y comienza a frotar sus glúteos contra el miembro del rubio, logrando sacar gruñidos de este.

-Ko...Konan...chan- Gruño el rubio.

-Tú solo disfruta- Dijo está tomando una mano del rubio y dirigiéndola hacia su intimidad, mientras dirigió la otra mano del rubiales hacia uno de sus senos.

El joven al ver que quería la peli azul, decidió que se dejaría llevar y la complacería.

Comenzó a masajear suavemente la intimidad de la mujer mientras que con la otra mano apresaba suavemente el seno de la mujer, logrando sacar suspiros de placer de esta.

-Mmm, ah ah, mmm si eso es ah así mas ah mas Naruto-chan- Gimió Konan.

El rubio mete de golpe tres dedos en la intimidad de Konan.

-Ahhh, Ahhh mas fuerte Naru-chan, ahhh, ahhh- Gimió la Peli azul

Está se sujeta de la nuca del rubiales, girando un poco su rostro y comienza a besar al hombre, el cual corresponde al beso que sube de intensidad, ambos con sus lenguas demostrando la pasión que sienten en ese momento, una lucha de lenguas en la que ninguna quería ceder.

Cuando ambos alejan sus bocas, el pelirrubio acomoda un poco a la peli azul, mientras seguía trabajando en el pecho izquierdo de la mujer con una mano y con la otra siguiendo estimulando la intimidad de está, dirige su boca al pecho de la oji ámbar, primero lamiendo todo el contorno, luego dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el pezón, la mujer viendo lo que el rubio hacia, se excita aun mas, así que mientras se sujeta con el brazo derecho del cuello del hombre, con su mano izquierda comienza a mover el pecho pedido por la boca del hombre facilitando el trabajo de esté, cuando el rubio logra alcanzar el pezón de está, primero comienza a lamer alrededor de este, luego comienza a lamen la punta del pezón rosado de la mujer logrando sacar leves suspiros que se confunden con algunos pequeños gemidos, luego lo muerde suavemente logrando un gemido muy sensual de está, y por fin el momento esperado por está, luego de tortuosos minutos, el rubio se lleva el pezón completamente a la boca, succionándolo, saboreando el pecho de tan hermosa mujer que ahora se encontraba a su merced, siendo ayudado por está que disfrutaba a cada segundo de tan delicioso y placentero acto, logrando sacar más gemidos, y de algún modo, esto al rubio, le gustaba.

-Ahhh, mmm, mahhhs, ahhh si...sigue así ahhh déjame la teta seca ahhh vuélveme loca ahhh ahhh- Gimió con más fuerza la mujer.

De esta forma el rubio comenzó a succionar con más intensidad el voluptuoso seno mientras aumenta la velocidad del movimiento en la intimidad de está. Pero de pronto, él se detiene.

-¿Por... Porque te... Detienes Naru-chan?- Preguntaba agitada la mujer.

-Párate un momento, por favor- Pidió el hombre.

Ella sin dudar obedeció, cuando está se paro, él la recuesta contra la pared, luego toma una de sus piernas y la levanta, separándolas y dejando su intimidad totalmente expuesta al hombre, esté lentamente baja hacia está, besándola con pasión, luego bajando al cuello y dejando pequeñas marcas en esté, luego va a los pechos, succionando con hambre los pezones, devorándolos, luego baja por el plano abdomen, dejando un rastro de saliva, y llega a su destino, una vez ahí, comienza a pasar su lengua por sobre la intimidad de la mujer, lamiéndola lujuriosamente, luego comienza a jugar un poco con el clítoris, lamiéndolo y succionándolo, matando de placer a la mujer, luego introdujo su lengua dentro de la vagina de está, lamiéndola de una forma increíblemente lujuriosa.

-Ahhh ahhhh mas mas Naru-chan maassss ahhh siiii ahhh chúpame mas ahhh el coño ahhhh impresionante ahhh que placer ahhhh- Gemía con fuerza la mujer mientras que con sus manos empujaba mas la cabeza del rubio hacia ella, con la mirada perdida debido al placer y con un hilo de saliva escurriéndose por su boca.

El rubio comienza a jugar más con la vagina de la mujer, introduce un dedo, luego dos, mientras seguía saboreando aquella zona erógena.

-Ahhh, Na...Naru-chan ahhh me me ahhh voy a ahhh Ahhhh AHHHH ME...ME AHHH ME CORROOOO AHHHHH- Lanzo un gemido cargado de placer la mujer, mientras que por la boca del rubio se escurrían dos hilos de un liquido transparente, era la corrida de la mujer, la cual el rubio la lame sin problemas ni perjuicios.

-Eres increíblemente deliciosa Konan-chan- Decía el rubiales mientras se relamía los labios.

-E... Eso fue in...increíble Naru-chan- Recuperando la respiración la peli azul -Pero ahora es tu turno de gozar-

En eso la mujer lleva su mano hasta el erecto miembro del hombre y comienza a masturbarlo, sacando gruñidos de esté, luego baja hasta posicionar su rostro frente a la hombría del rubio, luego le da pequeños besos al glande, luego comienza a lamerlo desde los testículos hasta el glande, suave, tortuosa pero deliciosamente increíble, luego se lo lleva completo a la boca, y comienza a succionarlo, y la respiración del rubio comienza a acelerar, y siente un gran placer inundando sus sentidos.

-Agh Ko...Konan-ch...chan uhh si que ugh sabes como ahh chupar una verga agh- Gemía el rubio.

-Mmmm mmmh puaf ah ¿te gusta cómo te la chupo Naru-chan? Mmm- Pregunto la peli azul.

-Agh lo...lo haces in...increíble Konan-chan chu...chúpamela mas rápido- Respondió el rubio mientras con ambas manos empuja mas la cabeza de la peli azul y profundiza mas la mamada de está.

-¡Mmm! ¡mmm! Puaf te hare algo que en verdad te va a gustar Naru-chan- Dijo la mujer tomando ambos pechos y colocando el miembro del rubio en medio de estos, y comienza a frotarlos.

-¿Ah te gusta ah Naru-chan ah?- Pregunto la mujer.

-Ahh si la ah paja rusa ahh si que eres ah buena haciéndola Konan-chan ahh- Gemía el hombre -Si sigues así ah me voy a correr ah enseguida-

-Eso quiero ah quiero que te ah corras en mis tetas y ah quiero probar cada gota de tú ah lechita ah- Respondía la peli azul aumentando la intensidad de la masturbación al rubio mientas lamia el glande de esté aumentando la placentera sensación del hombre, así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que...

-Ko...Konan-ch...chan ya ya no ahh aguanto estoy por ah correrme agh- Dijo el rubiales.

-No te contengas ah córrete en mis tetas ah y mi boca ah quiero tu leche ah rápido onegai- Suplicaba la mujer.

-De ah de acuerdo Ko...Konan-ch...chan ya ya me me ah Me ME AHH ¡ME CORROOO AGHHH!- Gritaba el rubio mientras soltaba su carga directamente en la boca de la mujer la cual lo bebía sin problemas y un poco se escurría a sus senos.

-Ahh esto es delicioso Naru-chan cuanta leche cuanto te has corrido- Dijo la peli azul -Aún quedo algo- Agrego llevándose de nuevo el pene del rubio a la boca.

-Agh Konan-chan acabo de correrme- Agrego Naruto -Aunque ya no me aguanto, mi verga quiere estar en tu coño [concha en el paraguayismo, vagina en el culto]- Dijo el rubio frotándose el empalmado miembro frente a la peli azul, ocasionando que esta se sonroje mas debido a la excitación.

-Entonces Naru-chan...- Dijo la mujer sentándose en la repisa de la bañera [n/a: es una plataforma que se construye al lado de la bañera para colocar varios objetos] y separando las piernas dejando su vagina a la vista del rubio -... Ven y revienta mi coño- Agrego estimulando su clítoris para aumentar la excitación del rubio.

-Aquí voy- Dijo posicionándose para entrar.

Y de un solo golpe la penetra brutalmente, en tanto la mujer en vez de quejarse, disfruta de tal salvajismo por parte del rubio.

-AHHHH SIIII SUGOI AHHHHH Maaahhhs maaahhhs Naru-chan reviéntame ahhh la concha ahhhh mas fuerte ahhhh se salvaje ahhhh se bruto ahhh reviéntame ahhhhhh- Exclamo excitada la peli azul.

-Ugh que agh que estrecha eres agh Konan-chan agh- Exclamaba extasiado el rubio -Tú coño agh esta chupándose agh mi verga ugh-

-Más más ahhhh quiero ahhhh más fuerte ahhhh más duro ahhhh mas- Gemía Konan siendo embestida por el hombre.

Haci estuvieron por 7 minutos, luego Naruto acomoda a Konan para que está quede sobre él, la mujer automáticamente toma el control de la situación, comenzando a cabalgar salvajemente sobre el rubio, moviendo cada vez más su cadera aumentando la velocidad y la intensidad de las envestidas, haciendo que el pene del rubio toque el útero de está.

-Ahhhhh yeeessss ahhhhh yeaaaaa yesssss ahhhhh mas ahhhh Naru-chan ahhhh tu verga es ahhhh deliciosa ahhhh mi coño esta ahhhhh súper mojado- Dijo súper extasiada la mujer.

-Aghhh Ko...Konan-chan eres agh increíble agh agh tu coñito es muy rico agh al igual que tus tetas agh- Dijo el rubio chupándose las tetas de Konan.

Haci estuvieron por unos 16 minutos, después Konan se pone en cuatro y el rubio vuelve a penetrarla salvajemente, sacando grandes gritos de placer de Konan.

-Agh Konan-chan agh que graghn coño agh sabes agh en esa agh posición pareces una agh perrita en celo agh- Gemía Naruto.

-Ahhh ahhhh eso es porque ahhh soy una perra ahhh en celo ahhh ahora soy ahh tu perrita ahhh Naru-chan- Gemía la mujer.

-Eso agh Konan-chan (plaf) eres agh mi perrita (plaf) y por eso te voy agh a dar toda agh mi leche- Decía el rubio dándole nalgadas a Konan.

-Eso Naru-chan ahhh castígame mas ahhhh me he portado ahhh muy mal ahhhh- Gemía la peli azul con los ojos desorbitados por el placer y un hilo de saliva corriéndole por la boca.

Y así estuvieron por unos 35 minutos, el rubio toma una de las piernas de Konan y la levanta hasta el hombro y sigue penetrando salvajemente a la mujer en esa posición por unos 20 minutos.

-Ahhhh Na...Naru-chan Ahhh estoy ahhh por por ahhhh correrme ahhhh- Gimió Konan.

-Yo agh también agh agh- Respondió Naruto.

-Entonces ahhhh co...corrámonos ahhhh juntos- Respondió la mujer.

10 minutos después

-Konan-chan agh necesito correrme agh quiero correrme den...agh...tro tuyo agh- Gemía el Rubio.

-Yo ta...ahh...ambién nece...cesito correrme ahhhh corrámonos ahhh- Respondió Konan.

-Me corro- Dijo Naruto.

-Ahh Me corro me corro ahhh me corro ahhh- Gemía la mujer.

-ME AHHH ME AHHH ME CORROOOOO AHHHHHHHH- Ambos lanzaron un gemido cargado de placer y éxtasis que si no hubiesen estado en el baño, los hubiesen escuchado hasta tres pisos abajo.

El rubio descargaba toda su esencia en la vagina de la mujer que se mezclaba con los jugos de esta.

-Te estas ahh corriendo ahh dentro mío ahh se siente ahh tan bien ahh- Decía Konan con la mirada perdida por el éxtasis.

-Ko...Konan-chan co...correrme en tu coño es ah ah increíble- Dijo Naruto -Pero aun puedo más, chúpatelo- Agrego colocando su aun erecto miembro frente al rostro de la mujer.

-Claro Naru-chan- Obedeció está llevándose el miembro a su boca- Mmm Naru-chan tu pene es tan duro y caliente mmm-

-Eso ahh sii no pares- Gemía extasiado el rubio.

10 minutos más tarde

- Ko...Konan-chan voy agh a correrme de agh nuevo- Gimió el Rubio.

-Córrete onegai Na_ru_to_sa_ma- Dijo sensualmente la mujer mientras seguía masturbando rápidamente al hombre.

-Me agh ME CORRO AGHHH_ Gimió el rubio corriéndose en el rostro y las tetas de Konan.

-Que rica leche- Dijo está llevándose el semen a la boca -Guau, Me sorprende que aun sigas así de empalmado- Agrego al ver el estado del miembro del rubio.

-Es porque ahora quiero tú culito- Respondió esté con una sonrisa picara-maliciosa.

-Ahh Naru-chan- Respondió excitada Konan al escuchar el motivo del hombre.

-Ven, trae tu culito mi perrita- Dijo Naruto sentándose en la repisa -Que mi verga espera-

-Si Naruto-sama- Obedeció está separando con ambas manos sus glúteos dejando a la vista su ano, el cual bajo rápidamente sobre el miembro del hombre e introduciéndoselo de golpe.

-Ahhh que verga tan deliciosa ahhh si ahh Naruto-sama mas duro ahhh onegai ahhh- Gemía como loca Konan.

-Agh que rico culo agh tienes agh tan estrecho agh se siente tan bien agh- Respondió este.

Luego el rubio mete de golpe tres dedos en la vagina de Konan para estimular más y aumentar su excitación mientras que con la otra mano sujeta de la cintura a Konan, mientras que está con sus manos masajea sus enormes pechos y estimula sus pezones, luego se los lleva a la boca y lame sus pezones.

Estuvieron en esa posición por 20 minutos, luego el rubio acuesta a la mujer de costado y el detrás de ella, y sigue embistiéndola, mientras que sigue estimulando la vagina de Konan, con la otra masajea el pecho derecho de esta, y se acomoda mejor para poder chupar el pecho izquierdo libre de toda atención, Konan le facilita el trabajo sujetándose de la nuca de este, y el rubio comienza a succionar ese pecho como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-Ahhh Naru-chan eres ahhh un genio ahhh esto es increíble ahhh me encanta ahhh- Gimió Konan.

35 Minutos después

Naruto decide tomar otra posición, vuelve a colocar a Konan de cuatro, solo que esta vez está se apoya en sus brazos y no es sus manos, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante dejando un mejor Angulo para la penetración anal.

-Ahhhh Naru-chan ahhh esto es increíble ahhh córrete y déjame que me corra ahhh quiero que te corras en mi culo ahhh- Gemía Konan.

-Agh aun es muy agh pronto Konan-chan agh aun puedo ¡mas!- Respondió Naruto aumentando la intensidad de las embestidas.

-AHH SUGOI MAS AHHH MAS RAPIDO AHHH MAS MAS AHHH ME CORRO NARU-CHAN AHHH- Gimió Konan.

-Ya agh estoy a punto agh solo un poco más agh- Respondió Naruto.

17 minutos después.

-Ahh Naru-chan ya ahh ya no aguanto me voy ahhh a correr ahh- Gemía totalmente extasiada Konan.

-Yo agh ya estoy agh vamos a agh corrernos juntos agh- Respondió El rubio.

-Me ahh Me ahhh ME AHH ME AHHHH ME CORROOOOOAHHHHH- Volvieron a Gemir ambos.

-Increíble ahh genial ahhte corriste en mi ahh culito ahhh me gusta ahh es genial ahhh- Decía totalmente extasiada Konan.

-Agh que increíble culo agh Konan-chan agh ah ah que gran corrida ah ah nos dimos- Dijo Naruto saliendo de la peli azul.

-Fue ah ah increíble ah ah maravilloso ah ah- Respondió Está

-Konan-chan, pon tu concha en mi boca- Ordeno el rubiales.

-¿Para que Naru-chan?- Pregunto extrañada Konan

-Porque quiero probarte una vez más antes de terminar de bañarnos- Respondió esté con una sonrisa picara.

-Eres todo un Ecchi Naru-chan- Respondió está con una sonrisa.

Está hizo lo que el rubio le pidió, coloco su intimidad frente al rostro del rubio que estaba recostado en la tina y este comienza a estimularla de nuevo, lamiendo y succionando el clítoris y luego metiendo su lengua dentro de la vagina y también tres dedos sacando hermosos gemidos de la peli azul.

Haci estuvo estimulándola por 25 minutos.

-Ahhh Naru-chan Ahh Ahhh AHHH ME AHHH ME CORROO AHHHH NARU-CHAAAAAAAANNN- Grito la mujer lanzando un hermoso y sensual gemido.

Mientras que el rubio bebía el elixir que el cuerpo de la mujer le ofrecía.

-Ya ah ya no ah ah puedo más ah ah Naru-chan- Decía cansada Konan.

-Entonces recostémonos y descansemos aquí que en una hora empezamos las clases- Sugirió el rubio.

-Está bien, tienes razón- Respondió está recostándose sobre el rubio -Ahhmmm Naru-chan ahhmm-

-Hace puedo despertar con un delicioso desayuno- Dijo el rubio.

Antes de que Konan se recostara totalmente el rubio se lleva uno de los pechos de Konan a la boca y lo mantiene hay.

-Duerme bien mi guerrero- Decía Konan abrazando al rubio.

-Tú también mi ecchi-hime- Decía el rubio llevándose de nuevo el pecho a la boca.

-Me encanta... Ese... Sobre...nombre- Susurraba Konan quedándose dormida.

**Espero que les ****haya gustado el capitulo, mi pobre cerebrito casi queda hecho puré [Pues al menos quedo así por pensar en algo útil, mattaku, estar pensando todo el rato en formulas Trigonométricas y Algebraicas, que mente tan aburrida] Oye, tengo que aprobar exámenes de algo que se llama U-NI-VER-SI-DAD [Si, si o que tu digas], como ven, por fin apareció Naruto, por favor, no me maten, sé que es raro el NaruKonan, pero es un fic Hentai, en este tipo de fics no hay parejas estables, así que estén preparados para leer mucho sexo promiscuo, en pocas palabras, los muy moralistas, mejor abstenerse a leer, y no lo digo como una ofensa [Mejor prepara tu tumba, porque es seguro que te dejaran como colador] Yo me ayudas mucho, sabes [Lo sé, por eso me quieres tanto] No digas eso ni de broma, bueno, entonces, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo [Chicas, no se encierren mucho en el baño, jujuju] ¡YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO, HENTAI!**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Elchabon**

**Heero Kusanagi  
**

**Didiluna **

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Kenniana**

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko**

**deltaporsiempre****  
**

***-_shinofan_-***

**black-sky-666  
**

**KArly-chan  
**

**Hitaro: Espero que nos sigan leyendo, y tratare de subri completamente Adios Hinata**

**Hitaru: Y sigan siendo pervertidos/as así pueden seguir leyendo el fic.**

**Hitaro/Hitaru: Nos vemos la próxima, Mattane. **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Mina-san, ohayo, veo que el cap 3 fue muuuy aceptado, y en verdad eso me agrada, por supuesto, también recibi criticas del tipo "constructivas" y agradezco mucho también a ese tipo de críticas.**

**Una advertencia con respecto a este cap, es del tipo Yuri/Hentai, asi que a los no adeptos/as al Yuri mejor abstenerse a leer, y a los que son adeptos/as sean bienvenidos/as, [Yuriii, kukuku] ¬¬ Y cuando pensé que me libraría de ti [^^ Yo también te quiero] Si, si lo que digas**

**Los menores de 18 años no están permitidos, leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Aclaraciones**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"pensamientos"-**

**Acciones**

**[N/a: nota de autor]**

**[Traducciones o aclaraciones]**

**Disclaimers: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto © 1999-2010 **

**Insaciables © Hitaro245**

**Para más info., vean mi perfil**

**Lest Go! _______________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 4**

Ciudad de Tokio, Lunes 18 de Agosto de 2007, 7:30 a.m.

Observamos de nuevo el apartamento de los Namikaze, al parecer. Se encuentra desabitado, todo está en completo silencio, en calma, pero no se encuentra deshabitado, solo está sin actividades debido a que los habitantes del departamento se encuentran descansando luego de una noche y madrugada agitada.

En unas de las habitaciones, vemos a dos hombres, un peli naranja y un rubio despertando de su descanso, luego de una noche muy agitada con cierta peliazul [no es Hinata].

-Mmmaaaa [bostezo, perdón por el horrible efecto de sonido] ahh, que bien dormí- Se desperezaba el rubio –Bueno, creo de debo despertar a Konan-chan y a Yahiko- Dice levantándose – ¿Eh?, y Konan-chan, que raro que se haya levantado antes que nosotros- Dice para luego levantar a su compañero –Oye, Yahiko-baka, despierta ya, tenemos que ir a la universidad- Ordena a su compañero.

Luego, el peli naranja comienza a desperezarse, abriendo sus parpados y mostrando sus grises ojos, y levantándose –Que molesto eres Deidara, como si a ti te importase mucho ir a la universidad- Le reclamaba molesto Yahiko mientras soltaba un bostezo.

-Pero por si no recuerdas, yo debo ir a Texas y tú debes ir a Madrid, mi vuelo sale a las 10 de la mañana y el tuyo a las 9:30, Konan-chan comienza sus clases en treinta minutos y no podremos verla luego, así que debemos llevarla el hasta el instituto y despedirnos de ella- Justifico el rubio.

-Odio cuando tienes la razón- Reclamo el peli naranja.

-Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a darme un baño, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, ya que se huele una pequeña peste por aquí- Decía Deidara tomando una toalla y dirigiéndose a su baño personal.

-En verdad sabes cómo hacer que las personas te odien, verdad- Decía Yahiko saliendo de la habitación

Mientras que en otro baño, vemos a un rubio y a una peliazul duchándose juntos, quitándose los restos de jabón de sus cuerpos con sus manos y la ayuda del agua.

-¿Te diste cuenta de algo Naru-chan?- Preguntaba Konan siendo masajeada por el rubio.

-¿Qué es Konan-chan?- Respondió esté

-Que parecemos una pareja de casados- Respondió está, provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas del rubio –Pero ese no es mi estilo, permaneceré soltera el tiempo que pueda de mi vida- Agrego con una gran sonrisa

-¿En verdad te gusta mucho el sexo, no es así, Konan-chan?- Pregunto esté con una sonrisa maliciosa 

-Es lo mejor que existe en la vida, quiero disfrutar del sexo cuanto pueda y con quien pueda, hasta que mi cuerpo y mi coño se harten- Respondió relamiéndose los labios

-Definitivamente, eres toda una Ninfomana- Agrego con una pequeña risotada

-Oye, no le digas así, suena muy ofensivo y feo, yo le llamo "Síndrome de Cogida Permanente y Alegría Mental-Corporal"- Agrego Konan

-Si claro, lo que digas- Alego el rubio -Creo que da debemos salir o se nos hará tarde-

-Claro- Respondió la peliazul

Así, ambos terminaron de ducharse y salieron de ella, luego de secarse, el rubio se envolvió la toalla a través de la cintura, mientras que Konan luego de secarse, salió tal y como estaba.

-Fiuuu, que hermosa forma de recibir la mañana, ¿no lo crees Yahiko?- Preguntaba Deidara al ver salir desnuda del baño a Konan

-Tienes razón, una hermosa vista, que bueno que me levantaste temprano- Respondió esté

-Hola Yahiko-hentai- Saludo al peli naranja con un ardiente beso –Hola Deidara-ecchi- Saludo al rubio con otro ardiente beso

-Hola nuestra ecchi-hime- Respondieron ambos al saludo

-¡Kyaa, Kawaii, como me encanta ese sobrenombre!- Chillo emocionada Konan

-Pues te queda perfecto, e-c-chi-hi-me- Agrego Naruto saliendo del baño –Ose, Deidara-ni-san- Saludo

-Ose, Naruto-ni-chan, veo que ya llegaste- Respondió al saludo -¿Y cómo fue ti viaje?-

-Manejar 19 horas sí que es agotador- Respondió el rubio –Pero llegue bien, hace unas tres horas-

-Ya veo- Agrego el rubio mayor –Por cierto Konan-chan, ¿A qué horas saliste de nuestro cuarto?-

-Hace unas cuatro horas- Respondió la princesa pervertida -¿Por qué preguntas Die-chan?

-Por nada, solo que cuando despertamos, no te encontramos en la cama- Agrego Deidara

-Pues, después de semejante noche de sexo, necesitaba un baño para sacarme el sudor, me estaba molestando un poco, así que me levante sin despertarlos- Agrego Konan

-Y fue justo una hora después que yo llegue- Agrego Naruto

-Mmm, veamos, si Konan-chan se despertó hace cuatro horas, y conociéndola, tardo como mas de una hora en el baño, y Naruto llego hace tres horas, y necesitaba un baño de seguro por el viaje, pero no sabía que Konan estaba allí, y conociendo a Konan, ella no se haría notar, eso significa que, jujuju, el pequeño Naruto-chan tuvo una muy grata bienvenida- Finalizo su análisis el peli naranja con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Pues yo no diría una bienvenida grata- Agrego el rubio menor

-Naru-chan- Agrego un poco decepcionada Konan

-Sino más bien una muy pero muy bella y excitante bienvenida- Corrigió abrazando por la cintura desde atrás a la bella mujer y besando su cuello

-Naru-chan- Dijo Konan un poco ruborizada

-Joo, veo que tú también te divertiste mucho, ototo- Dijo con una sonrisa picara Deidara

-Pues, quien no podría divertirse con está excitante mujer- Agrego Naruto

-Chicos, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero, ustedes dos- Señalo a Konan y Naruto –Deben ir al instituto, las clases comienzan en 45 minutos-

-Es verdad- Agrego Naruto mirando su reloj –Ven Konan-chan, debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde-

-Ok Naru-chan, pero antes- Konan se acerca a Yahiko y Deidara –Buen viaje Yahi-chan- Besando apasionadamente al peli naranja –Buen viaje Dei-chan- Besando también apasionadamente al rubio mayor

-Adiós Konan-hime- Despidieron ambos

Y así ambos salieron del apartamento, y se dirigieron al ascensor para bajar a la recepción, y luego dirigirse al estacionamiento. Una vez llegaron allí, el rubio desactivo la el bloqueo de su vehículo, abrió la puerta del acompañante para que Konan pudiera subir, luego sube el y arranca el potente motor del vehículo, saliendo del aparcamiento, dirigiéndose por la ruta principal hacia el instituto, el uniforme de Naruto era una camisa color blanca, unos pantalones color gris elegante, una chaqueta color gris elegante con el símbolo del Instituto y zapatos negros, mientras que el de Konan era una camisa con una talla 2 menos que su talla, debido a que así resaltaba mas su prominente busto, tenía tres botones de la camisa abiertos mostrando un buen escote, y parte del sostén, chaqueta gris, su pollera era a medida pedida por ella, 13 dedos por sobre la rodilla, la cual originalmente era 4 dedos sobre la rodilla, las medias eran blancas y le llegaban hasta 4 dedos antes de la rodilla y usaba mocasines negros.

Luego de 12 minutos, ambos llegan al pórtico del instituto, el segundo instituto más prestigioso de todo Japón, el Instituto Namikaze, Naruto aparca el vehículo de nuevo, desciende de esté y abre la puerta del acompañante para que Konan pueda bajar de está, cuando termina de descender, los suspiros y halagos para ambos no se hacen esperar.

-Ohayo Naruto-sama- Decía una mujer –Konichiwa Naruto-san- Suspiraba otra mujer – Buenos días Naruto-goshujin-sama [amo, maestro]- Saludo otra

-Hola chicas- Respondió a los saludos con una radiante sonrisa

-¡KYAAAAA!- Chillaron de emoción las mujeres

Mientras que del lado de los hombres ocurría lo mismo

-Buenos días Konan-hime- Saludaba un hombre –Konichiwa Hermosa Konan- Saludaba otro –Hoy estás más hermosa que nunca Deliciosa Konan- Decía otro

-Hola chicos, muaa- Respondía al saludo tirando un beso por el aire

-Konan, es hora de ir a clases- Decía el rubio –Hasta luego chicas- Se despidió el rubio de las mujeres

-Adiós Naruto-goshujin-sama- Se despidieron las mujeres

-Claro Naru-chan- Respondió Konan –Adiós chicos- Se despidió Konan

-Adiós Konan-ecchi-hime- Se despidieron los hombres

-¡Kyaa! ¡Como me encanta ese sobrenombre!- Chillo emocionada Konan –¡Los quiero a todos!-

Y así ambos se dirigen a su clase, mirando como una nueva puerta se abre ante ellos

Mientras que a unos kilómetros de allí, en Konoha Gakuen

Frente a un escenario se encontraban todos los alumnos de secundaria del Instituto Konoha, desde el 1er año hasta el 3ro, esperando el mensaje de la directora, el cual no se hizo esperar.

Una mujer, de unos 30 años, de cabello largo rubio que tenia sujeto en dos coletas por debajo de los hombros, piel tersa, una bien dotada retaguardia y un prominente busto, vestía un traje bastante elegante, una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta azul sobre esta, y una pollera tres dedos sobre la rodilla de color azul y unos zapatos de tacos azules, sus ojos eran de color miel, su mirada denotaba autoridad.

-Buenos días a todos- Pronuncio la mujer por el micrófono -Muchos aquí de seguro me conocen, pero para los que no me conocen, soy la directora de Konaha Gakuen, mi nombre es Senju Tsunade, quiero que sepan que estar en esté instituto es un gran privilegio para ustedes, porque solo los mejores pueden ingresar a este instituto, y no me refiero solo en materia monetaria, sino también en capacidades, solo lo mejor de los mejor pueden estar aquí, así que, enorgullézcanme, y demuestren que son merecedores de estar aquí. Ahora, el resto de los anuncios los dará el Seto-kaicho [Presidente Estudiantil], por favor, pase aquí, Hyuuga Neji.

En eso, el hermano de Hinata se aleja de ella y se sube al estrado, Hinata agradecía enormemente el estar al lado de las mujeres, de modo que podía alejarse de los comentarios candentes de los hombres.

Luego de los avisos pertinentes, Neji acompaño a su hermanita a buscar su horario nuevo.

-Bu…bueno Neji-oni-san, mi…mi primera clase es arte y música con Kurenai-sensei- Aviso la hermosa Hinata

-De acuerdo, entonces, buena suerte hermanita, te veré en el almuerzo- Dijo Neji

-Hai, soreyana Neji-oni-san- Se despidió Hinata

-Mmm- Se despidió Neji

Y así transcurrió un día como otro en el instituto Konoha, aunque Hinata tuvo que hacerse la sorda al escuchar algunos comentarios un poco ardientes hacia su persona de parte de los hombres y de algunas mujeres.

Mientras que en Namikaze Gakuen, horas antes de terminar el día ocurría el mismo acontecimiento.

Frente a un escenario se encontraban todos los alumnos de secundaria del Instituto Namikaze, desde el 1er año hasta el 3ro, esperando el mensaje del director, el cual no se hizo esperar.

En el escenario apareció un hombre de unos 40 años, rubio, con un muy elegante traje, camisa blanca, corbata roja, chaqueta negra, pantalones negros, y zapatos negros, ojos color azul, y piel bronceada, su mirada reflejaba madurez, autoridad pero también un brillo de inocencia.

-Buenos días a todos- Pronuncio el hombre por el micrófono -Muchos aquí de seguro me conocen, pero para los que no me conocen, soy el director de Namikaze Gakuen, mi nombre es Namikaze Minato, quiero que sepan que estar en esté instituto es un gran privilegio para ustedes, porque solo los mejores pueden ingresar a este instituto, y no me refiero solo en materia monetaria, sino también en capacidades, solo lo mejor de los mejor pueden estar aquí, así que, enorgullézcanme, y demuestren que son merecedores de estar aquí. Ahora, el resto de los anuncios los dará la Seto-kaicho [Presidente Estudiantil], por favor, pase aquí, Haruno Mikari.

Luego, una joven de unos 17 años, piel nívea, ojos esmeraldas, un extraño cabello rosa, y el uniforme resaltaba increíblemente su figura.

Luego de los avisos, Naruto y Konan fueron a buscar sus horarios, una vez lo hallaron, ambos se dirigieron juntos a clase, Naruto tomo por la cintura a Konan y ella gustosa acepto el abrazo.

Y así el día transcurrió normalmente, exceptuando algunas miradas lujuriosas que recibía Naruto de las mujeres, y las miradas lujuriosas que recibía Konan de parte de los hombres y algunas mujeres.

Lunes 18 de agosto, Cuidad de Tokio, 22:30 horas

En un apartamento de tamaño mediano, en una habitación, dos mujeres de unos 16 años, acostadas en una espaciosa cama, estaban enfrascadas en una lucha de bocas en donde se demostraban toda la pasión que se sentían.

-Mmmmaahhh ah ah Shion-chan, te amo tanto ah ah- Decia una peli naranja, de ojos color dulce de leche calmando su respiración mientras masajeaba los pechos de su amante

-ah ah ah yo…yo también te ah ah amo tanto ah ah Sasame-chan- Respondía una mujer de cabellos rubios largos y ojos color purpura brillantes mientras volvía a besar a su amante

-Mmmahmmahamahah- Gemían ambas en cada beso apasionado y ardiente

Luego, la peli naranja comienza a descender sus labios, primero besando y succionando la nívea piel del cuello la rubia, luego llega hasta el nacimiento de los senos, recorriendo alrededor de estos con la lengua dejando un rastro de saliva y besos, luego lamiendo esa suave piel, se dirige al rosado pezón de Shion, y sin perder más tiempo, lo atrapa en su boca, succionándolo con tanta hambre y necesidad, que parece que moriría si lo soltase, las succiones eran tan intensas que no solo sacaba suspiros de la rubia, sino gemidos enteros, dulces gemidos, primero el izquierdo jugando un rato con él, luego el derecho, después uniendo ambos, jugando con ambos pezones a la vez, luego con otro camino de besos fue descendiendo por su plano y hermoso abdomen, con sus manos toma las piernas de Shion y las separa dejando a la vista su hermosa intimidad, depilada, suave, suculenta y apetitosa para la peli naranja, está, sin perder más tiempo acerca se dulce boca hacia la intimidad, y dulcemente comienza a dar pequeños besos a la intimidad de la rubia, quien suelta un pequeño pero sensual suspiro, luego comienza a lamer suavemente los labios superiores, sacando más dulces suspiros de Shion, después con dos dedos abre suavemente ambos labios y comienza a lamer los labios inferiores, sacando hermosos gemidos llenos de placer de la oji purpura, luego dirige su lengua hacia el clítoris de está, jugando con él, succionándolo, provocando espasmos en Shion debido al placer que estaba sintiendo, luego introduce dos dedos en el interior de su amante, invadiéndola sin permiso, pero Shion en vez de rechazar esta intromisión, la recibía gustosa, voluntariamente, abrió mas sus piernas para que Sasame pudiera tener un acceso más fácil a esa parte que pedía ser estimulada, y así fue estimulándola, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la vagina de Shion, jugando con ella, la espalda de Shion se arqueaba increíblemente debido al extasis. Cuando en eso, ella llego a un momento muy esperado, el primer orgasmo, el primer momento en el que se roza el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

-Sahh…Sasame ahah chaan me ah me ah me ME AH ME CORROOOOAAAAAHHHHHH- Gimió Shion, con los ojos cerrados debido al extasis y una gran sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, derramando su dulce néctar en la boca de su amante, está la recibió gustosa

-Sí que eres muy dulce Shión-chan- Decía Sasame relamiéndose los labiós

-Ah ah ah eres ah ah increíble ah ah Sasame-chan- Decía Shion regulando su respiración luego de ese primer orgasmo –Pero ahora es mi turno de saborearte-

Y en eso vuelve a besar a la peli naranja, y lentamente va bajando por su cuello, luego, sin perder tiempo, atrapa entre sus dientes un pezón del hermoso busto de su amante, succionándolo, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, sacando suspiros y gemidos de Sasame, luego con sus manos abre las piernas de la peli naranja y sin tiempo que perder comienza a lamer la intimidad de está, pasando su lengua por cada rincón que pueda, besando también la parte interna de sus muslos, y regresando a la intimidad de su amante, introduciendo dos dedos dentro de ella, mientras que con su lengua jugaba con el clítoris y vagina de la otra mujer, ella sin poder evitar estar totalmente excitada, se introduce dos dedos en su interior, masturbándose y estimulándose a la vez que estimulaba a su dulce amante.

Luego de unos minutos, la peli naranja estaba lista para llegar a ese preciado momento, ese hermoso orgasmo.

-Shiah ah Shion ah ah chan me ah me ah ME AH ME AH ME CORROOOOOOAHHHHHHHH SHION-CHAAAAAAAANNNN- Gimió Sasame, con los ojos cerrados debido al extasis y una gran sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, derramando su dulce néctar en la boca de su amante, está la recibió gustosa

-Que delicia, en verdad eres deliciosa Sasame-chan- Decía Shion llevándose los dedos a la boca

-Ven ah ah Shion-chan- Pedía la peli naranja

Shion se acerco hasta ella, y se dieron un muy apasionado y candente beso, se recostó sobre Sasame y llevo su mano hasta la intimidad de su amante, la peli naranja hizo lo mismo, llevo su mano hasta la intimidad de su amante, y ambas comenzaron a estimularse mutuamente, sacándose gemidos una a la otra, el placer y la lujuria inundaba el aire de esa habitación, pero sobre todo, el amor, un amor de dos mujeres, un amor que la sociedad considera prohibido, inmoral, pero para ellas dos eso no importaba, ellas podían amarse sin importarle los que los demás opinaban, lo único que importaba es que se tenían una a la otra.

Luego de estar en esa posición un buen rato, decidieron cambiar de posición, ambas se sentaron una frente a la otra, y con sus manos, abrieron los labios vaginales de sus intimidades, y las unieron, al sentir el contacto con la otra una gran corriente recorrió desde sus intimidades hasta su cabeza, recorriendo toda su espina dorsal, luego comenzaron a moverse suavemente, rozando sus intimidades, estimulándolas, sintiendo una gran excitación, sus respiraciones se aceleraban, la sangre se les agolpaba en las mejillas, por sus labios se escurrían dos hilos de saliva debido a la excitación recibida, sus ojos solo estaban fijos en la otra, en nada más ni en nadie más solo ellas dos, demostrándose cuanto se amaban, cuanto se deseaban, cuanto habían reprimido ese sentimiento, esa necesidad de estar juntas, hoy podían demostrarlo sin importar lo que los demás digan, porque esas paredes eran confidentes del acto de amor "prohibido" se llevaba a cabo dentro de esa habitación.

-Shiahahion-chaahahn, ya ah ah ya estoy por ah ah- Gemía Sasame a más no poder

-Yo ahahah yo también ah ah Sasameahchan ah ah- Gemía Shion

Y así ambas aumentaron la velocidad de los vaivenes, ambas querían tocar el cielo, el paraíso juntas, querían llegar a ese clímax.

Luego de 15 minutos

-Shi…Shion ah ah chan ya ah ah ya no aguanto ah ah mi coño esta ah ah muy caliente ah ah necesito ah ah correrme ah ah- Gemía mas fuerte Sasame

-El ah ah el mío ah ah también ya esta ah ah muy caliente ah ah Sasame ah chan por favor ah ah corrámonos juntas ah ah- Gemía mucho mas fuerte Shion

-Shion-chan ah ah me ah ME…- Gemía Sasame

-Sasame-chan ah ah me ah ME…- Gemía Shion

-AH AH AH AH ME AH AH ME ME AH AH ME CORROOOOOAHHHHHH- Ambas soltaron un gran grito lleno de placer, excitación, un grito que indicaban que ambas habían tocado el cielo con las manos, habían llegado al tan esperado orgasmo juntas, la joya de todos los clímax.

Ambas, con la última fuerza que les quedan, se dan un gran abrazo antes de caer juntas recostadas en la cama, vencidas por el cansancio de esa gran corrida, Sasame sobre Shion.

-Te amo tanto mi hermosa Shion-hime-chan- Decía Sasame recostándose en el voluminoso pecho de Shión y abrazandola por la cintura.

-Yo también te amo tanto mi dulce Sasame-hime-chan- Respondió Shion abrazando a Sasame y acariciando su suave cabellera naranja.

Luego ambas se miran directamente a los ojos, los cuales brillan con gran intensidad, y se dan un gran beso lleno de ternura y que transmitía el amor que se sienten mutuamente, y con ese beso lleno de amor, se juran mutuamente, dentro de esas paredes y con la luna como su única testigo de su amor, que nada las separarían, ni siquiera las tontas opiniones de una sociedad conservacionista, que estarían juntas, y como si estuviesen en la iglesia, antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, ambas dicen:

-"Juntas por siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe"-

Y así ambas caen dulcemente en los dominios del Dios de los Sueños, Morfeo-sama que protegerá sus sueños para que allí, ambas puedan disfrutar de la felicidad de amarse mutua y eternamente.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado [Si es que a muchas chicas no les haya molestado el Yuri, pero los hombres lo disfrutamos bastante, kukuku] Bueno, eso no puedo negarlo, espero que las chicas no se hayan enojado mucho por e yuri, pero les advierto, que habrá mas yuri mas ade****lante, y unas cuantas cositas mas kukuku [Y luego yo soy el pervertido.**

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a las sgtes personas por sus reviews:**

**Elchabon**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko**

**Ecchie Konan**

******fujioka-chan**

**Hitaro: Espero que nos sigan leyendo.**

**Hitaru: Y sigan siendo pervertidos/as así pueden seguir leyendo el fic.**

**Hitaro/Hitaru: Nos vemos la próxima, Mattane. **


End file.
